1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ski designed to increase the profficiency of elementary and intermediate level skiers and to enable these level skiers to execute turns in various snow surface conditions with greater control and confidence. The ski design enables the invention to be carried out through the utilization of an attachment to a conventional ski and adapts a ski constructed in accordance with the present invention to function in various snow surface conditions and to decrease the running speed of the ski.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of modified snow ski edges heretofore have been designed for various reasons, including those modified ski edges disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,743,113, 3,134,604, 3,687,469, 3,700,252, 4,083,577 and 4,175,766, as well as Norwegian Pat. No. 55,063 and Swiss Pat. No. 39,116. However, these previously known forms of ski edges do not incorporate structure capable of performing the function of the ski edges of the instant invention.